What Are Presents For?
by The Convergence
Summary: For Adri: Evie struggles with her first christmas and why everything has to be the way it is. But it's all worth it in the end.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 201**

* * *

 **For:** Adri  
 **Penname:** shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod  
 **Character:** Evie Queen  
 **Other Characters Used:** William Clayton, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Family  
 **Message to Your Person:** Happy Christmas! I hope you have an absolutely lovely day because you deserve everything. I adore RPing with you and wish you all the best for the new year!

* * *

 **What Are Presents For?**

 _Evie struggles with her first christmas and why everything has to be the way it is. But it's all worth it in the end._

* * *

"I don't understand this."

William Clayton looked at his sister, who was, confusingly, both older and younger than him at the same time. Though she seemed to be eighteen and on the cusp of adulthood, she was, in reality, more along the lines of six months old and therefore many of the earth traditions that William now took for granted were new and exciting for Evie.

"What don't you get?" He asked. They were sat on the floor in Evie's bedroom, wrapping presents they had picked out for the adults that were around.

"Why do we get each other presents?" She replied, fingers already getting stuck in the Sellotape as she attempted to wrap one of the boxes. William was a lot more meticulous with it, probably something that he had managed to pick up from his father at some point. "We can just grab anything we want from the shop anyway."

"It's tradition at Christmas, to give something that the other person might not have thought of?" William suggested, cocking his head slightly. "Like dad is never going to get _himself_ an apron like that, is he?"

The apron in question, Evie's gift to her father, was a dark green with white writing blazoned across the front that said _Keep Calm and Let Dad Cook._ Evie's face dropped a little, and she fixed worried eyes on William.

"Do you not think he will like it?" she asked, panic in her voice. William shook his head frantically to try and reassure her.

"No no no, that's not like… no," he said, "He will like it, but it's more of a gift than it is something he would choose and that's what makes it thoughtful and nice."

"That doesn't make any sense,"

"It doesn't _have_ to make sense. It's just a nice thing to do. Isn't it?"

"I guess, still doesn't explain why though." Evie stuck his tongue out at him, and he figured that she was just messing with him at this point.

"Doesn't need an explanation though, does it?" he mumbled, turning back to wrap up his presents. He did it quickly, just as his mother had shown him before. Evie was struggling though. The apron came in a normal sized box, but this was the first time that Evie had ever needed to wrap up something by herself. Somehow the tape had got stuck in her hair, causing William to laugh. He leant over to her, trying to show her how to wrap up the box properly.

"You look a lot like dad when you are concentrating you know," She said, looking into his face as he fiddled and reaching over to ruffle his hair gently. "The world already gave me the best Christmas present ever, it gave me my brother back."

 **.x.x.x.x.**

Christmas, Evie assumed, was a time to get sappy with family. With the Christmas tree set up in the living room, and the promise of Barry, Sara and the others coming around for Christmas dinner later. Evie sat crossed legged on the floor with William by her side, both dressed in their pyjamas because Oliver had insisted that that was a Christmas tradition. Felicity was in her pyjamas as well, but Evie's father had dressed that morning, which was probably for the best (William was still semi-convinced that Oliver slept in his Arrow costume and that would have put a bit of a downer on the day). As Oliver brought pancakes in for everyone, making not so subtle jabs at the Flash symbol that blazoned William's chest, the thought once again as to what Christmas was for and why they got presents for each other crossed her mind.

Maybe, she presumed, it was about family, them all sitting together like they were there, and sharing presents and stories. Even Felicity, who was very determinedly not celebrating Christmas (and of course they had had their own Hanukkah celebrations the previous week), was watching Oliver and William open their presents with glee.

And when she watched her father open his present and insist on wearing the apron for the entire time he cooked Christmas dinner and he looked ridiculous doing, she decided that maybe this whole giving presents thing was worth it after all.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale


End file.
